Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved centrifuge tube assembly which allows for a single centrifugation cycle and the aspiration of fluids from multiple levels within the centrifuge tube assembly. More particularly, the device may be used for the aspiration, separation, isolation and extraction of discrete layers in a liquid suspension.
Description of the Related Art
Various medical procedures utilize platelet-rich blood plasma. The blood product is effective due to its growth promoting features, which are proven to assist greatly in wound healing and bone regeneration. Over the last decade, many devices have been developed which allow a clinician to isolate and concentrate the platelet component from a whole blood sample including that described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,829,022 which uses a dual centrifugal cycle process. Alternate devices have been developed which employ a single centrifugation cycle including that described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,976,796 and 7,179,391.
Although the devices of the above-identified patents have experienced some commercial success, it is believed that the devices have certain drawbacks or disadvantages. For example, none of the prior art devices are capable of collecting the target fluid (platelet rich plasma) with a single aspiration after a single centrifugation cycle. Further, none of the prior art devices have an integrated locking mechanism to secure the inner tube at any targeted component locations from 15 ml to 40 ml. None of the prior art devices incorporate an O-ring to introduce a tactical feedback, similar to the dispense/aspirating action of a syringe, and containment seal. The tubes of U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,976,796 and 7,179,391 are prone to kinking. The device of this invention eliminates the utilization of the integral flexible tube employed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,976,796 and 7,179,391. The device of this invention eliminates the need for a second spin requirement employed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,829,022. The feature of the instant invention which is not found in the listed US Patents is a manual adjust aspiration tube to visually align the target layer of choice. The device of this invention features an aspiration tube design that has a dimensional relationship between the visual indicator and aspiration port to maintain an RBC and Buffy coat ratio that allows a range of volume choices. The device of this invention eliminates the need to remove or isolate the RBC prior to PRP aspiration, a feature not found in other PRP devices. The device of this invention allows a min/max PRP volume selection from 3 ml to 30 ml, a feature not found in other devices. The device of this invention integrates a single centrifugation, a single aspiration, a single syringe and a single biohazard disposable to deliver an end product, which is not possible in any prior art device.